iBestChristmasEver
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: it's christmas, one of my very first christmas seddie stories. Lots more to come! Freddie, Sam and Carly get a big surprise! One-Shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sam Puckett woke up early Christmas morning; she turned around so she was facing her boyfriend of 3 years, Freddie Benson.

"Morning" She whispered.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Morning beautiful"

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Is Carly cooking dinner today?"

"Yeah, and its twelve now. So, I reckon we better get up" She smiled.

Freddie groaned, "I'm happy here"

"So am I, but you know it will take me ages to get ready" He narrowed his eyes then loosened his grip on her.

"Fine" She grinned at him then got up, she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before coming out and choosing an outfit suitable. She chose out a black tube top with some ripped jeans. She put on a pair of platform low-ankle boots but not before putting in a pair of feather shoulder duster earrings and putting on her silver heart necklace that had black on one side and silver the other and in the back 'I love you' was engraved from Freddie. She tied her hair back into a styled bun and put a bit of make-up on.

"You ready?" Freddie shouted from the living room.

"Yeah one sec." Sam slipped on her white buckle cuff coat and grabbed her black handbag. She went into her side drawer and got out Freddie's present and slipped it in her bag. She walked out into the living room.

"Ready" She smiled.

Freddie drove them to Carly's and once they we're there they we're greeted by Carly's boyfriend of two years, Gibby.

"Hey Gib" Freddie smiled.

"Hey guys" Gibby smiled, Gibby stepped aside to let them in and Sam immediately went into the kitchen to see Carly.

"You got it?" Gibby whispered to Freddie.

"Yeah, have you?"

Gibby nodded and they both took a deep breath.

"Carlotta!" Sam yelled walking into the kitchen, she would have run but she was in 6inch high heels.

"Hey Sam" Carly grinned moving from the pan she was stirring to give her best friend a hug.

"I am so nervous."

"It'll be fine. When you going to tell him?"

"After dinner I guess. I just don't know how he'll react? Will he be mad, upset, happy?"

"He'll be happy, trust me"

"Well since you're my best friend I have to don't I" Sam smirked.

After dinner, Freddie nodded to Gibby who stood up, followed by Freddie. Carly and Sam exchanged looks.

"Where you going?" Carly asked.

Gibby and Freddie ignored her and they both got down on one knee instead, Both Carly and Sam's eyes went wide.

"Carly Shay, I have liked you ever since we we're teenagers. I love you even more now. Well, I guess I'd be extremely happy if you would be Mrs. Gibson?" Gibby grinned.

"Sam Puckett, at first I didn't realize how much I liked you but after we kissed for the first time, I knew it would be stupid to let you go. The thought of loosing you frightens me more than being high up, and you know I'm deathly afraid of heights. I love you more than anything in the world, Be my wife?" Freddie took a deep breath then grinned.

Sam stood up bringing Freddie with her, "Are you stupid? Of course I will" She grinned jumping on him, and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Yes, yes, yes. I will be Mrs. Gibson" Carly grinned kissing Gibby.

Sam looked at her Fiancé, "I have something to tell you" She said getting down off him.

He looked at her, "What is it?"

She took a deep breath and went into her bag. She pulled out his present and handed it over to him, "Open it."

Freddie raised his eyebrow and opened the present. Inside was a pregnancy test, in black letters it read, 'Pregnant'.

His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, "Y...You're pregnant?" He whispered and she nodded.

"Are you angry?" He shook his head and looked up at her, tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

"Are you kidding? This is the best thing in the world" She grinned and kissed him passionately. They both let a few tears fall after that.

When they pulled away, they both said the same thing, "Best Christmas Ever"

Then leaned in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
